Digimon Tamers: Liberation of Two Worlds
by OmnimonAllDelete
Summary: When Hypnos brought back the Tamers' digimon, they had no idea evil digimon would start to invade earth in a quest to destroy humanity and the Tamers. When the government brands the Tamers and their partners threats to national security, the Tamers are on the run. Can they stop this invading menace before the Gov. catches them? Rukato and LeeJuri
1. Chapter 1

Hello FanFiction this is OmnimonAllDelete here. This is my first fic so try and be gentle on the reviews. And before we start this epic I would like to thank Crazyeight for help getting this thing started in the right direction. If you like a great read, see some stuff on his account, its great. But to business, let's jump right into the story, shall we?

In the middle of an abandoned lot in the mountains of Japan was a large motor home. It was the middle of the night on a cold Friday. Fog swirled around the lot as the door of the bus-like car opened and a tall teenager steeped out.

His name was Takato Matsuki.

He was what was called a Digimon Tamer. They were children (or in him and his friends' case teenagers as they where all 16 except Ryo who was 17 and Suzie who was 11) partnered with Digimon to keep the balance of the Digital World, a mass embodiment of the internet and all technology linked together.

Takato sighed as he slowly limped toward a bench and sat down. He was extremely tired and was still groggy from his late-night wake up. Anyone would've been after the long day he and his friends had.

_Come to think of it, has any day of my life since __**then **__been calm_. He chuckled.

Takato was an average boy other than his Tamer status. He was tall, lean, and had a decent amount of muscle on him. He had mop of light brown hair on his head, which stuck out of his rust red colored eyes by a pair of badly damaged, yellow rimmed, blue tinted goggles.

He stared at the bullet hole in the left lens. Theses goggles had saved his life.

But despite this they had been the subject of many arguments and fights amongst him and his band of fellow Tamers.

He liked them and wore them as a reminder of how he and his best digimon friend and partner, Guilmon had met and how Guilmon had learned Takato's name.

Guilmon would still call him "Takatomon" from time to time and his friends always laughed at him for it.

He thought about his friends. His companions. The only ones he could trust.

Henry: possibly his best human friend. Level-headed, quiet, and handsome with his reassuring grey eyes and strange blue hair. He was the smartest and most responsible of all the Tamers.

Ryo: good looking, popular (was before), well respected (again was), and an excellent tamer. With his perfectly straight and white teeth, great smile, and being an excellent speaker naturally, it was hard to not like him.

Kazu: annoying to most but a great friend to some. Always wearing the same visor and cracking jokes at other peoples' expense.

Kenta: always a bit nerdy looking and acting, but deep down, the glasses-wearing teen was extremely caring and a great team player.

Suzie: very playful and happy. She was always very contrasting to her brother Henry like Lopmon was to Terriermon.

Jeri: She was Takato's former crush and a probably the most caring person on the planet. In the words of Kazu, it was impossible to not like Jeri if you had a soul. Even the one toughest people Takato knew liked Jeri: Rika Nonaka.

Rika…there was something about her that he didn't quite understand. She had always been a little distant with the rest of the team, preferring to separate herself from the rest. Though she had gotten a lot better at socializing, and became a better person to be around for it.

Takato knew they were explainations for her distance-ness. Her past was littered with horrific memories. He had always tried to get her to loosen up, and to take off the emotional armor she insisted on wearing at all times.

Despite all that, he and Rika had had a special type of friendship. One tempered in the heart of arguments and constant fights. It was a type of friendship that to onlookers, they could look like enemies. But they were _best_ friends. If Takato had a best friend, it would be Rika.

Takato had noticed lately that Rika had acted rather weird around him after he saved her from Locomon and the Parasimon. She acted less cold around him and blushed a lot after he said certain things to her.

A girl's mind was in Takato's mind the single most complex thing on the planet so he decided not to worry about it, and so he let his mind wonder.

Yet again it landed on the formidable and near impossible to solve problem in front of them. Takato reached down his hand down the carrier bag in which he carried his water. He took a sip and looked at the stars.

_Why did all this have to happen. While I'm glad Guilmon's back, was he worth putting the world at risk? _

He shuddered just thinking about all he had caused. Sure him and the Tamers had no idea what would happen if they summoned their digimon pals back from the digital world. But the backfire was so massive that he would never ever be able to forgive himself for what he had started.

You see, when Hypnos had opened the gate to allow their partners to arrive in the digital world, he never imagined that when they opened the gate, unwanted visitors would show up.

As the entrance to the digital world was sealed on the human's side, when they opened that lock, **they **arrived.

An army of evil digimon, bent on completely destroying humanity, especially the Tamers.

The first attack was an event that no one would ever forget. In the heart of the New York City in America, an Ultimate level digimon, a MasterTyrannomon, wreaked total havoc across the city and was close the the border between New York and New Jersey when the military finally took it down. Millions died those few days.

After the initial shock, the United Nations swung into action.

At first things looked good. Hypnos had been developing anti-digimon weapons for military use right when they first started bio-emerging all those years ago.

Digimon appeared in countries around the globe but thanks to the new prototypes, we started winning. Victory after victory, people around the world began to take them for granted.

Boy was that a mistake.

The day came when the world realized that the tamers' partners were digimon. The governments of the world branded the digimon as threat to _international_ security and had tried to have them removed from the Tamer's hands and to be executed.

That's when _it_ showed up. The first and only known mega level digimon to arise: a MetalSeadramon.

The forces sent to collect their partner digimon were distracted trying to take down this new threat, the Tamers collected their emergency "In case we have to go the Digital World on short notice" packs. They had everything from clothes to food to entertainment, camping equipment, and communication.

They all piled into Takato's dad's **enormous **motor home and took off.

They had all been branded as fugitives and the government tried looking for them for the next few months.

They had managed to stay hidden, but not because of their "ninja skills" as Kazu called it. It was mostly down to the fact that "the government had a bit of a problem at the moment" as Kenta always said, making Rika always roll her eyes and mutter something about Captain Obvious.

From what they had heard, the general public hated them even more for running away. They were all furious that the tamers, the ones who could take down megas with ease compared to the military, had run away, leaving millions to die. Families torn apart, and total chaos ensued.

It took a strike from the Japanese, Russian, Korean, Australian, and American armed forces to bring down that MetalSeadramon. And even then, it was only killed for biting onto the barrel of a loaded battleship cannon. It wasn't that hard to figure out what the crew decided on: blowing him strait to h***.

The United Nations swung into action and began to mass produce anti-digimon weapons. All countries of the world stopped their wars for the survival of humanity. Anti-digimon weapons became standard issue instead of the occasional one hear or there, like before.

The government had seemed to forget about them as the digimon continued to pop up everywhere across Japan.

The Tamers had stumbled across the occasional government wanted poster with some of there old school pictures on them or maybe a patrol of government agents looking around but they had seemed to care enough to "hunt them down like America was doing to Bin Laden" as Takato said every time they came across these occasional sightings.

They had lived a nomadic life style for almost a year. Always moving to throw any group of government agents or digimon off their trail.

Takato and Henry always talked about how they knew the _digimon _were a big problem. They tried not to tangle with them but sometimes had to quickly take care of them and go. A digimon battle was exactly hard to spot, and any government agent would see it like a flare.

Henry theorized that if the digimon were hunting _them, _and the government was hunting both tamers and digimon, well it would be easy to track down both: just let them find each other.

They also knew that plenty of digimon had a nose like Guilmon, and could smell their partners from miles away. The tamers knew the digimon would beeline it for them if they picked up that scent. Again leading the government strait to them.

All the information and complications of this problem swam around in Takato's groggy head. He was not the most observant person ever when it came to anything other than art, so he didn't even notice as the door of the motor home creaked open.

Rika Nonaka, with her red hair in her usual pineapple looking ponytail, looked over at the half-asleep Takato. She smiled to herself.

She had grown a great fondness of the boy ever since he had saved her form Locomon, and since really came to terms with the fact that Takato was her first real friend. The first one to truly try and crack the emotional barrier she had had for so long.

She tried with all her heart to try and conceal the fact from anyone. Especially Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo. She knew those "morons" would never let her hear the end of it if she remotely acted more friendly to Takato than anyone else.

She slipped on some flip-flops and walked over the boy and sharply poked him in the face. He simply groaned, rolled over, and fell on the ground.

Rika chuckled. _Stupid gogglehead _she thought as she kneeled down next to him and pulled him back onto the bench.

She sat down next to him and smiled. She checked her watch. It was 1:30 in the morning. She quietly called, "Renamon, can you give me a hand?"

The kitsune digimon appeared next to Rika ad quietly responded, "Yes Rika, but he is a big kid. You're going to have to help me. He's not the scrawny kid he was when we first met him."

Rika smiled and nodded. Takato had grown a lot over the past few years and was not the same scrawny kid she first met. He was now a few nches a bit taller than her and had gotten much more muscular.

She put an arm under his arm and lifted as Renamon did the same. They half-carried half-dragged him back to the motor home and set him down in his usual sleeping spot on the floor next to the deeply asleep Guilmon. As they set him down next to the red dinosaur, Guilmon muttered something about bread and peanut butter and yawned.

Rika walked to the back of the mobile house and slumped down on the bed she and Jeri shared. All the girls (except Suzie and Lopmon who slept with her brother) aka Rika, Renamon, and Jeri got the big room with the bed.

All the guys slept in hammocks or on the couch or in sleeping bags on the floor.

Rika looked over at the sleeping Jeri and smiled as she saw her friend cuddling Calumon. Calumon had acted as an almost partner for Jeri and pretty much treated her like his tamer.

This, in everyone's mind was an excellent move/plan on Calumon's part. This way Jeri could feel more involved and not some third wheel, someone else to look after because she had no way of fighting. She had managed to, since developing closer bond with Calumon, find an easier way to make them digivolve by being able to access some of Calumon's old abilities as the catalyst of Digivolution.

Rika clambered into bed while Renamon jumped into the hammock near the ceiling she had.

While lying in her bed, she glanced over at the sleeping, goggleheaded boy and smiled. "_He really does look cute when he sleeps_" she thought to herself. She rolled over and fell asleep almost instantly.

Renamon however, did not and had noticed this small action and chuckled. She and Rika shared a sort of mental connection, so she knew many things about Rika's feelings for Takato that Rika probably didn't want her to hear. Though she didn't like acting like Terriermon and eavesdropping (or mindropping) on Rika, she liked the fact that Rika could entrust in someone other than her or her grandmother (who they hadn't heard from for many months now).

Renamon too closed her tired eyes and she too slowly drifted off to sleep.

Unbeknownst to the tamers, asleep in their motor home, a pair of eyes glared at the large car and laughed quietly at their stupidity. He was going to have a good time informing the boss about this.

They had found them at last

So what did you guys think for a first chapter? I know it was lots of backstory but this is just set up. And to all wondering, this will be Rikato and HenryxJeri (don't know what that's called). This chapter was mostly Takato and Rika perspective so next on will be mostly Henry and Jeri. So who is this mysterious thing? Could it be the government tracking them down at last? A digimon who had tracked their scent?

Tune in next time for the next chapter (I'm gonna try a chapter a week. Though I may sometimes upload sooner. Never later than a week). Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys and girls I'm back with another chapter! I know I said this chapter would be mostly Henry and Jeri perspectives but this'll have a little Takato in it. As this my first fic, literally every review helps a lot. I know the question "Where are Ai, Mako, and Impmon," is on a lot of your minds, but I'll get around to explaining in a later chapter. And people, let me know: do you want Suzie to still talk 7 year old-ish or more mature since she is 11 in this? Until someone tells me otherwise, I'm sticking to 7 year old. Also, all story and not much backstory here. This is an apology for last chapter's info dump. So let our tale continue! Onward into the story!

* * *

Henry slept and slept and slept. He was unimaginably tired to the point of where he could fall asleep even over Terriermon and Renamon's arguments.

He dreamt he was heading to school as usual and then he saw her: Jeri Katou.

She was wearing her usual dress and sneakers. She looked very preoccupied and a little…..nervous? That was very unusual for Jeri.

As he walked over to her, she saw him and blushed a shade of crimson that could rival Rika's hair.

She walked up to Henry and said, "Over here. I have to tell you something." She pointed to an empty walkway behind the school.

His heart fluttered with excitement. Jeri, the girl he had secretly had a crush on for a really long time, wanted to talk to him about something in _private_.

He took a deep breath as he looked into her glossy brown eyes.

She blushed an even deeper red as he smiled at her. She stared at her toes and said in a near whisper, "Henry, I was wondering, did you want to grab something to eat with me after school?"

Henry couldn't believe his ears. Was Jeri actually asking him out? His head was exploding with happiness, and it showed in his smile.

He took her hand, put a hand on her chin and lifted her head so she looked right into his eyes and whispered, "Jeri, I'd love to."

She smiled and closed her eyes. He closed his eyes too as they started to lean closer to each other before…..!

SMASH!

Henry jerked awake, sending Terriermon flying. He rubbed his eyes and looked around for the source of the noise. He swung down from his hammock, careful not to step on Suzie or Lopmon, and waked over to where he heard the noise.

He stopped, seeing the source.

It was Takato, thrashing violently in his sleep. Henry let out a sigh of relief. He had learned to expect the worst while on the run. Henry thought he knew what was making Takato thrash in his sleep. The memory still haunted him.

_Flashback_

_Takato, Henry, and Kazu were walking back from a grocery store were they had stocked up on food. This was a dangerous operation because there was a chance they could be spotted. _

_To avoid being recognized, Takato wore a black hoodie and some black but blue tinted jeans and some skater shoes. He wasn't wearing his trademark goggle because they were just that: his trademark. He still kept them with him inside his jacket for luck though._

_Henry wore a green sweatshirt and some brown shorts. He had also died his hair a pretty convincing black. Blue hair was his trademark._

_Kazu wore a grey shirt with a small pocket with a picture of a sports car on it. He wore a funny black fedora instead of his visor and his usual shorts._

_They were walking quickly but not suspiciously to avoid being noticed. Being incognito was everything. They didn't have their digimon with them for obvious reasons. _

_Takato suddenly stopped and looked around. Henry could tell something was bothering him. Being highly trained in Tai Chi, Henry could also sense trouble, and this was one of those times._

_Kazu apparently didn't feel anything and said, "Yo Chumley lets go! Lets get out of sight." He added the last part under his breath._

_Out of the corner of his eye, Henry spotted a man with what looked like…a gun._

_He stealthily stole a glance at the man. Henry could see this was a high caliber bolt-action rifle. One bullet would completely disable any of them to move._

_Takato had taken out his goggles. He was staring at them intently. Henry knew through common sense that that man was going to shoot at the one lagging behind: Takato. He yelled, "Takato look out behind you!"_

_Takato's head jerked upwards to look at Henry when…._

_CRACK!_

_The sound of the shot reverberated through their ears. Henry could almost see the bullet wiz by Takato's arm. _

_Takato yelled as the bullet wizzed past him and dropped his goggles. He saw the gunman, and without hesitating, scooped up the goggles and ran towards him as he loaded another shot._

_Aiming again for Takato's right arm, he rushed his shot and missed instead shooting out the left lens of the goggles he was carrying. _

_Takato got close enough to him and kicked the gun out of his hands. Henry had taught him some self-defense moves in case of attack. _

_The man reached for his pistol, but that too was kicked out of his hand. The man and Takato engaged in a furious fist-fight._

_The man seemed to be winning. He had Takato on the ground and was trying to choke him out._

_Takato, grasping for anything to help turn the tide of the fight as his vision started to go black, found something. His goggles!_

_Without hesitation, he smashed the broken goggles against the man's head, distracting him. This momentary loss of attention was all Takato needed. He slipped the man's hand off his throut and stumbled away._

_The man then drew a large combat knife and prepared to slice Takato like a thanksgiving turkey, but suddenly, he fell over unconscious. _

_In the fury of the fight, Henry and Kazu had picked up the man's guns, smashed the butt of the two guns against the back of his head with tremendous force. He was knocked out immediately._

_Henry gave Takato a hand up. Henry said in a desperate voice, "We have to run! Now! He probably called for reinforcements!" Sure enough they heard sirens getting closer._

_They scramble to pick up what they could of the groceries in under ten seconds and ran._

_Takato had been in a state of shock for days and Rika was worried and scared out of her mind when Henry told her what happened. _

_While he slept, Rika would stay next to him with a worried and white face. Every time he woke up, she would seem to glow with happiness and gave him a big hug._

_But what bothered Takato was how badly damaged his trusty goggles had been. He couldn't repair them and so even in the camper (their name for the motor home) he almost never wore them, always in his pocket or around his neck though._

"_They saved me," he would say quietly, "I can't get rid of them after all they've done for me."_

_Un-Flashback_

Henry sighed remembering that day. Takato always dreamt about it, mostly ending in him actually dying though.

Henry sat at the small table and poured himself a glass of water. He slowly sipped feeling something strange in his gut.

He hadn't felt that way since the day where Takato's goggles were shot out.

It was the feeling something was mounting an attack or something. Like it was waiting, for the perfect moment to strike.

Henry finished his glass of water and tried to wake up Terriermon. All he got was a small and groggy, "Momentai….just…fiv..ore..inutes."

Henry rolled his eyes and violently shook the small rabit digimon. Terriemon yelled out, "Ahhhhhhhh, Stoopppp Henrrrrryyyy I'mmmm awaaakkke," as Henry shook him in all directions.

He set the dizzy digimon down and said, "Jeez Henry, you're almost as bad as Rika as far as wake up calls are concerned." Henry crossed his arms and said, "I think that qualified as rude."

Terriermon looked shocked and almost offended and replied, "Hey, stop stealing my lines!" He made a pouty face and turned his back on Henry.

A sudden idea struck Henry and he said while slightly chuckling, "Hey, momentai Terriermon!"

The effect was just as Henry had hoped. The little digimon whirled around, face as red as Rika's face every time Ryo tried to flirt with her. Though this was a mad red face, while Rika's was that and embarrassment mixed together.

Before Terriermon could unleash his rath upon Henry, there was a loud roar from outside.

Everyone in the camper jerked awake. Kazu and Kenta groggy, and Ryo's perfect hair really messed up, Suzie saying quietly, "Lopmon, you ok?" and Rika and Jeri coming in from the other room already dressed and demanding to know the noise.

Takato suddenly stood up and yelled, "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Immediately the room fell silent. They again heard a loud roar and what seemed to be loud buzzing noise.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. They all grabbed their digimon and digivices and ran out the door only to come face to face with two digimon.

One looked like a weird diamond thing with tentacles with blades on the end. "That's Chrysalimon. Type unknown. Champion level. Attacks are Data Crusher and Unconnect Buster." Rika read off her digivice.

"Alright," said Kazu, "Me and Ryo will handle him!" "Yeah, let's take him!" Ryo replied energectically. Their digivices glowed.

**Monodramon digivolve to! **The little dragon digimon grew to a huge sized dragon with some wings and a helmet over his head. **Cyberdramon!**

**Kapurimon digivolve to! **The tiny metal cat turned into large rust colored robot. **Guardromon!**

The two digimon took their stance and prepared to attack. Meanwhile, Jeri read info on the other digimon. "Kuwagamon. Virus insect type. Champion level. Attacks are Scissor Claw and Power Guillotine." She looked at Henry and said, "You think you can handle him by yourself?"

Henry thought. It was only champion so he figured he could. "Yeah this is just target practice for Gargomon." He took out a card and said, "Alright Terriermon, ready up!"

He swiped the card. He yelled, "**Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!"**

"**Terriemon digivolve to…" **Terriermon turned into what looked like a bigger him just with some differences. Like pants or war paint. Or the chain of bullets around his torso and the two revolver laser gauntlets on his arms. "**Gargomon!"**

"Gargomon, be careful out there!" Henry yelled at his partner.

Gargomon smirked and said, "Momentai!" before jumping into the fight with Kuwagamon. **"Bunny Pummel!" **He took one of his cannon arms and smashed it into the giant bug's face, sending him flying, _literally._

The red bug flew way up into the sky, looped around, and came diving down for an attack. Gargomon laughed and said, "Hah! I've stomped on bigger bugs then you! **Gargo Lasers!**" He pointed his cannons at the charging bug and fired his cannons into his face.

Kuwagamon let out a roar of pain, and made an attack of his own. "**Scissor Claw!**" He swiped Gargomon, who was sent flying into a brick wall so hard it created cracks on the point of impact.

Kuwagumon then turned his attention to the tamers, all grouped together. He looked at Jeri, the one who didn't have a partner, and charged for her. He yelled, "**Power Guillotine!" **His giant mandibles expanded as he prepared to chop Jeri straight across.

Henry saw this and ran towards her. He yelled, "Jeri! Get out of the way!" She turned to see him push her out of the way of the attack. Henry managed to escape as well, so when the bug realized he hadn't killed anything yet, he roared in displeasure.

Jeri was scared out of her mind, but thankful for Henry's brave actions. She saw Gargomon slowly getting up. He yelled, "Hey buggy, I'm not done yet!" He raised his guns, only to find he was out of ammo. Kuwagomon turned slowly and roared at the big bunny.

"Oh….whoops," Gargomon stated as beads of sweat rolled down his face. "Heh, heh big fella. Did I piss you off? Sorry about that. Heh, heh….oh Jesus, Henry do something!"

Jeri walked up to Henry and whispered in his ear, "Use this card. It's my best one." He looked at the card, smiled and then looked up at her and his smile broadened. _He has a really cute smile…..wait, did I just think Henry was cute? Well, why did I ask that? He is! _She shook her head lightly as Henry took the card.

"**Digi-Modify**!" He swiped the card through his digivice and yelled, "**MegaGargomon's Gargo Missiles activate!" **

"Okaybug brains you're toast now!" Gargomon's cannons turned into two _huge_ rockets with a puppy face on them. He launched the missiles and the missiles smiled before impacting on Kuwagamon. He roared a final roar as he dissolved into data. Said data was absorbed by Gargomon before he de-digivolved.

At that moment, Kazu and Ryo ran over and proceeded to boast all about how they destroyed that Chrysalimon. Rika rolled her eyes, but Jeri was the one who spoke up.

"Henry here saved me and took care of the Kuwagamon by himself. Champion level versus champion level. Not an ultimate and a champion versus one champion."

Ryo snickered and Kazu wolf whistled. "Well, Henry," he said elbowing Henry in the ribs. "You Jeri's knight in shining armor? You becoming like Chumley for Rika over there?" That last comment made Henry, Jeri, Takato, and Rika blush a deep red.

But Rika being Rika walked up to Kazu and punched him in the stomach. "You morons." She said simply before getting back into the camper.

Everyone's partners de-digivolved into rookie except for MarineAngemon and they took off, evacuating the scene.

After an hour at the wheel Takato was quite bored. He was about to tell Kazu or Kenta to drive when Rika walked up and sat in the seat next to his.

She didn't look at him but seemed to be thinking about something. This gave Takato to look at her properly.

Her disguise was quite different. Her hair and tom-boy-ish nature were known, but she wore her old jeans and a grey shirt. The most noticeable difference was she let her hair down.

Takato tried not to stare. He had to admit, though he wouldn't dare say it aloud, that Rika had turned into a very beautiful young woman. She was channeling the beauty jean from her mom.

It took him a while to realize that she was asleep. Her head slid from its resting place and rested on his shoulder instead. He smiled and prayed she wouldn't hurt him too much for this when she woke up.

Meanwhile in the back, Jeri was thinking about how Henry had bravely pushed her out of the way of Kuwagamon's attack. After Megidramon and D-Reaper, she and Takato had pretty much gotten over each other and agreed just to be friends. After Megidramon, she couldn't see him any other way.

Henry was a different story though. She had slowly fallen for the cool headed boy, and admired his calm and calculating personality. They had hung out together a lot after D-Reaper, just them two. Every time one of them was bored and couldn't get the whole gang together, they called each other hung out by themselves.

She had had lots of fun hanging out with Henry. He was a great guy. He was kind, funny, smart, and good-looking. He had been asked out by many girls while he and her were hanging out, but he always turned them down. He was not however mean about it and apologized and tried to be nice about it. He had a kind heart and didn't like doing hurtful things to people.

She really liked him, but didn't know what to say. They were in a war, and on the run. This was no time for petty relationships.

She looked at Henry, and to her surprise saw he was staring at her. When he noticed her, he blushed and quickly averted his gaze.

She got up and walked to the front of the camper to ask Takato where they were headed when suddenly there was an enormous explosion outside.

Everyone fell of their chairs, couch, or even feet as the huge car swerved violently. There was honking, screaming, crashing, explosions, and…was that _gun shots? _

The huge camper came to a stop, and they all piled out. And they were greeted by a ear-shattering hum.

They noticed the sun was completely blotted out by an enormous blimp-looking digimon. On the road in front of them was a large centaur like machine digimon. The centaur one was covered completely by metal plates and had rocket launchrs on his human back and horseback. He also had two large miniguns on his arms and two smaller cannon like guns on his chest.

Rika scanned the giant blimp and said, "Brimpmon. Champion level machine digimon. Attacks are Helium Bomb and Zepplin Explosion." She then turned to the centaur and continued, "Horsey boy over there is Armormon. Ultimate level machine digimon. Attacks are Justice Strike and Surprise Attack."

She looked up from her digivice and looked at Takato. She smirked and said in an a classic Rika voice, "So Gogglehead, think you can help me out on this one?"

He laughed and replied, "Sure thing. Anything for you Queenie." She blushed at the name and Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo laughed. Their laughter was quickly silenced by sound of Armormon's guns spinning up and Brimpmon training his huge cannons at them.

Takato and Rika nodded at each other before running off with their partners.

Off on the side of the road, standing just outside the tree line, a hooded figure looked at the chaos and smirked. "_Yes" _he though to himself. _"Stall them foul beasts. Fight, but leave the children." _He chuckled and started walking away into the tree line.

Henry noticed movement in the corner of his eye and he noticed a strange figure walking away into the forest. He shook his head. He was seeing things. But he couldn't help worrying.

"_Have the government found us, or is it more digimon?" _he asked himself. A chill ran down his spine. Both options were not good.

The figure walking in the forest pulled out a radio and spoke, "Base this Agent 6. Found the kids on the Hakato highway. Send in the prototype weapon. Yes, the Crucio-class tanks. Yes, all of them. And tell Yamasaki to bring the Archangel-class battleship. Now!" He hung up and took out a brief case.

He opened it to find a prototype weapon, the Katana, an Anti-digimon weapon.

They had those kids and their monster pets at last.

* * *

So yeah guys! Chapter 2 of my first fic. Please review and let me know what you want changed or explained! The government is closing in! Also sorry for the 1 day delay on getting this thing out. R&R! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, I'm back with another chapter. Sorry if this one seems rushed because it is a bit. I was on a bit of a time crunch last week so sorry. Plus I have my finals, so lots of studying to do. I'm no sure when I update again. Anyway, lots of action here. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Takato, Rika, and their partners ran towards their adversaries. Takato and Rika took out a card and swiped while yelling, "**Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!**"

"**Guilmon Digivolve to!" **Guilmon expanded in size until he was two stories tall. He also had black stripes running down his back, and two rings around his arms and one on his tail. He then gained a great mane of white hair on his head. "**Growlmon!"**

"**Renamon Digivolve to!" **Renamon became an enourmous, car-sized, fox. She was now on all fours, and had flames on her feat and at the ends of the nine tails she now possessed. **"Kyubimon!"**

The two champions clashed into battle with their chosen targets. Takato and Growlmon went for Brimpmon while Rika and Kyubimon went for Armormon. As Growlmon skidded to a halt in front of Brimpmon, the machine digimon took a quick second to aim, and fired. "**Hellium Bomb!"** His array on cannons shot strait at Growlmon.

"Growlmon!" Takato yelled as he watched his partner be enveloped in flames and explosions.

What seemed like hours passed. No happy faced dinosaur came out of the raging inferno. He knew Guilmon would never keep him waiting. "GUILMON!" He yelled with panic in his voice as he gazed into the inferno of carnage.

Takato perked up as he heard a familiar voice. "Takatomon! You know I woudn't give up that easily," said the large red dinosaur emerging from the smoke cloud.

Takato blinked back a few tears. He had to _focus._ "Alright boy, let's show this stupid air-head what happens when you screw with us!" "You said it Takatomon! **Pyro Blaster!"**

A torrent of flame shot towards the blimp. His eyes expanded in shock, and he tried to dodge, but too late. _Boom!_

The pillar of flame had ignited the helium within Brimpmon and was now burning him alive. Takato looked at Growlmon and said quietly, "No living thing deserves to suffer like that. Put him out boy."

Growlmon nodded and jumped up into the air towards the crashing and burning blimp. When Brimpmon saw Growlmon he said, "Good fight sir. Goodbye."

Brimpmon closed his sad eyes as Growlmon said quietly, "I'm sorry. Live a better life once you're re-configured. All I want now is to help save you pain." He brought back his arm, and the glowing blade extended from his forearm. **"Dragon Slash!"**

He slashed and the blimp exploded into a burst of data. Growlmon landed on the ground next to Takato and gave him a sad look. Takato returned the look. "It had to be done." He whispered under his breath. Takato had a warm heart, and he never enjoyed deleting digimon if he could help it. The only time he had ever really wanted to hurt a digimon was when Beelzemon killed Leomon, and activated the Hazard within him. Ever since that day, he swore he would keep his cool no matter what happened. The others were cleared to use any means necessary to snap him out of it.

His sulking was brought to an abrupt end as a familiar voice yelled in a frantic voice, "Renamon!" Takato spun around, looking for the source of the voice. There was no doubt in his mind that that voice belonged to Rika. He ran in the direction of the voice, now crying, "Renamon, please wake up!" Out of the dust and smoke in the air, the form of Rika was kneeling next to an unconscious Renamon. Both Rika and Renamon looked like they'd ben through hell and back. Tears streaked down Rika's dusty face, leaving lines of clear skin. She looked up at him, and suddenly hugged him with all her might. She started crying worse then ever, leaving Takato utterly bewildered. Rika had never shown this much emotion to him, let alone in public.

She pulled his ear close to her mouth and whispered in a choked voice, "Takato, that Armormon was so strong. He was like that stupid pig deva, Vikaralamon, all over again. He couldn't be beaten by Kyubimon or Taomon, even with modify cards! I was about to try biomerging when he knocked her out. I don't even know if she's alive!"

Growlmon walked over and sniffed Renamon's lifeless body. "Don't worry, she's till alive, but barely. Stay back Takatomon and I got this one."

Takato cracked his knuckles and smiled up at Growlmon. "Alright buddy, lets do this! **Biomerge Activate!**" He placed his glowing digivice on his heart and he began to merge with Guilmon. "**Guilmon, biomerge to!" **Where Takato and Growlmon had stood before, was a tall knight with white armor and red accents. His crimson cape fluttered as he hefted his lance and shield into a battle stance. **"Gallantmon!"**

"Let's do this!" yelled the double voice of Takato and Guilmon. Armormon's guns starting spinning up until, out of nowhere, an enormous blast impacted his back. As the digimon stumbled, the tamers got a glance of what had fired on the machine digimon. To their utmost surprise and displeasure, it was a line of very advanced looking tanks.

Henry gasped. "What are they?" Gallantmon asked. Henry quickly responded, "Crucio-class siege tanks. Designed specifically to take down digimon with ease. Their shells carry computer viruses that can infect digimon and corrode their very data and coding. Like poison darts."

Kenta then spoke up as he spotted something off in the distance off in the ocean. "Takato! What is that thing!" he said as he pointed to what he had spotted. They quickly saw what he had seen, as it was so enormous that it stuck out like sore thumb. Henry looked as if he might pass out. Gallantmon looked over at him and asked, "So, I'm guessing that thing isn't good news."

Henry slowly shook his head. "You have no idea." He paused, took a deep breath and continued. "That is the brand new Archangel-class battleship from America. Their look was based off the American battleships, the Iowa-class. But, they are _way_ longer and have guns that shoot rounds 16 inches across. That ship has enough explosive payload to demolish hundreds of digimon without needing to re-arm. That was the idea anyway, but from what I've read and seen on TV, it works just as they say. My guess is it's hear on orders by the U.S. government."

Takato shivered inside the data sphere as he slowly looked back at the battleship. Even at this distance, he could see the gargantuan guns turning, and then stopping, aimed at what looked like right between his eyes.

He then snapped back to reality as he saw one of the enormous cannons emit an equally large cloud of fire and noise. "_Wait," _Takato thought his mind going Mach 3. "It just shot, so that means...!" he realized what was happening far too late.

_BOOM!_

There was a colossal explosion as the shell impacted Gallantmon, sending him flying and smashing through many trees in the forest on the side of the highway.

The others tamers screamed their heads off and clutched their ringing ears as round impacted so close. The only thing stopping their immediate incineration was the fact MarineAngemon had produced a protective bubble around them. Rika was the first to recover, and as soon as she was on her feet, she was running over to where Gallantmon lay. His armor as so cracked and damaged, it looked as if he was an inh from death, which he probably was.

Rika grabbed the knight's arm and looked up at his face. "Takato…" she whispered. She tried with all her might to hold back tears. She a rep to keep damn it, and she would not….whoops. Tears were cascading down her face again. Gallantmon wasn't moving at all.

Gallantmon then began glow as he separated into Takato and Guilmon. Both were out cold. She sat down next to Takato's lifeless body and tried to lift him up. She remembered how just last night she had done the same thing, but in a less dangerous situation. She managed to heave his body up and carry him over to the others as Kazu and Kenta went over to get Guilmon.

She just looked at his bleeding and bruised face. She felt a wave of emotion roll over her. "_First Renamon and now this!"_ she thought to herself.

As Kazu and Kenta returned with Guilmon, Kenta yelled out, "Guy's Armormon's getting up!" And sure enough he was. Just as he was back on his four feet, he exploded into a cloud of data as another shell from the battleship smashed into him.

Rika screamed as his sudden demise surprised her for sure. She was starting to lose her cool as so many huge things kept happening within minutes of each other. Just the Henry shouted, "Shit! Look! Choppers 3 o'clock!" Three military gunships were heading towards their position. They surrounded the group of teenagers and a voice boomed out of, "We are from the battleship USS Imperius. Hand over the digimon now, or we will use deadly force!" They all backed into a circle, faces set.

"You can go to hell!" Kazu yelled at the choppers. "Yeah, we're never abandoning our friends to assholes like you!" Kenta screamed as he fist bumped Kazu. Rika just held onto Takato as the chopper's intercom boomed, "This is your final warning!" She closed her eyes as she heard the whir of their guns spinning up.

She wanted to make those assholes pay for putting Takato in this state. She wanted them to hurt, and feel some of the pain she, the others, and probably he could feel. But she knew, as did the others, their oath.

_Flashback_

"_All right guys," Takato said, addressing the group. "After our couple run-ins with the government, I realized it would just do more harm than good to actually kill them. It would make them hate us more. And this time, they'd have a legit reason to hate us." He said in a serious tone, looking around at the entire group. _

"_So," he continued, "Can we all swear to not kill any military or police forces. Knock them out or something, but don't kill." They all nodded. They knew he was right. Killing any people would cause huge whiplash they definitely didn't need. _

_Takato then clapped his hands together, smiled an ear-to-ear grin and said jokingly, "Alright class dismissed." Everyone then went back to their normal business. Or as normal as it was in their camper._

_Un-flashback _

She could never break her promise to Takato. If he never made it (which just thinking about it brought tears to her eyes), she didn't want his final wish to be broken.

All she wanted was for Takato to be ok, and getting all of them killed over it wouldn't help. But she also knew she would _never_ hand Renamon or any of the digimon over to those douche-bags.

Henry tried to keep his sister from crying. He was never great with crying, especially girls. "Don't give up guys." He would say over and over. Though he knew it was hopeless. They were cornered and bound by their promise to Takato. He grabbed Terriermon and hugged him tight. _"If I'm gonna die," _he thought, _"I'm gonna die with Terriermon in my arms and the best friends I could ever ask for all around me." _

He smiled and waited for the inevitable. He waited and waited, but it never came. A small noise came up on his radar. A rumbling, getting closer, like thunder approaching. He opened his eyes to see a formation of jets flying in their direction. Before his spirits could sink even lower, something he never would have expected happened: they fired. But that wasn't the shocking part. The missiles slammed into the helicopters surrounding them. The exploded in an enormous fireball, and their wreckage smashed into the ground.

They all whipped around as all the tanks aiming at them blew up. All of a sudden, a wave of what felt like electricity blew over them. All the lights and the entire USS Imperius suddenly lost all power.

Henry had no clue what was going on. He knew that there was just an EMP blast but why? Who did it?

They turned another 90 degrees to see a team of men with guns ad all sorts of military gizmos on their vest run out to them.

"Come on!" The lead guy yelled while motioning for them to follow. "We're here to rescue you! Get your ass' moving!"

Henry didn't move. He and the others had gone through so much shock and emotion swoops, that they didn't know to trust this guy or not.

The man kept gesturing frantically. "Please," he yelled with panicked look on his face. "Just come! We're here to help you! You're the tamers right? Well let's go!"

They didn't move. Some much was happening all around, they were in shock. They were frozen in place.

The man slumped his shoulders. "Forgive me tamers." He said before raising a strange gun. He shot, hitting Rika in the chest. A large dart filled with a blue liquid was sticking out of it. Her eyes fluttered, and after a few seconds she crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"What the-!" Kazu's yell was interrupted as another dart impacted his neck. He too crumpled to the ground. Everyone went unconscious. Jeri, Ryo, Kenta, Suzie, all the digimon, and eventually, the gun was pointed directly at Henry.

The man flinched before pulling the trigger. Henry buckled under the weight impact as the dart hit his chest.

"_How strange," _he thought feeling very drowsy. _"No pain at all." _His eyes felt heavy as lead now. He couldn't keep them open.

He gave in, and closed his eyes. He passed out onto of the other bodies around him.

The man lowered the gun. He turned to his comrade. "Alright Wyatt, let's get them back to base." A man with sandy blonde hair stepped up and started to heft the tamers and their partners onto a trailer they had attached to quad bike a couple minutes' walk away.

He on the other hand got out a radio. He typed in a code and put the receiver to his mouth. "Sir, we found them. We're bringing 'em back to base. We managed to hold off the military for a while. We'll be there in a sec."

A cold voice responded saying, "Excellent work Baker. We'll need them for operation with the Tyrael. Plus, I want to say high after all these years."

Dylan chuckled. "I'm sure they'll be glad to see you too Lighter 1-1. Baker out." He turned off his radio, and walked over to Wyatt and their quads bikes.

He smiled at Wyatt and looked down at the unconscious group of kids. He saw the red haired girl was cuddled up tight next to the kid with goggles. He laughed at the cute sight.

"All right Wyatt, the ole' man wants to see his old buddies again. Let's fulfill his wish." Wyatt smiled and nodded before straddling his bike. They started their bikes and rode off.

* * *

"_Damn it." _A man with a hood and a sniper rifle stood out from behind a tree. He had been listening in on the two's conversation. He decided that he would find out what he could. Just after he decided to go for the kill, they disappeared into the tree line.

He pulled back his left sleeve to find the iPad looking device he was looking for. The screen was still static from the EMP burst. He instead pulled out a satellite phone and turned it on. He lowered his voice to a whisper, and spoke, "Control, I'm following targets to possible base of operations. I may have found the center of the Resistance force sir. Wolfhound out."

* * *

So guys! Who is this Wolfhound? Why is he hunting the tamers? Who is Lighter 1-1 (clue is in the name)? What is the plan for the "Tyrael?" What is the Tyrael? Will I ever stop these over-dramatic questions? Yeah ok. But yeah guys I'm SO sorry about this chapter being really late. I just didn't feel comfortable releasing this chap before I majorly edited it. It just wasn't that good you know? Next few chapters are gonna be real slow and not much action. Mostly character/ romance development. With my finals a couple weeks away, I'm not sure how often I can update, but I will try to update ASAP. Also, whoever can name the video game references I made in this chap, PLEAZ tell me in a review. Also, review!

Until next time,

OmnimonAllDelete : )


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing to say but here's chapter 4.

* * *

First thing Takato felt was lots of what's normally categorized as pain. His head had an unpleasant throbbing sensation, his arms and legs ached, and to top it all off, there was a nasty odor in the air.

He flinched and felt a layer of a weird crust on his face crack as he blinked and flinched. Opening his eyes was one of the difficult tasks he had ever done. They literally felt about three tons.

As he opened his tired eyes, a flood of blinding light struck his pupils. He tried crying out in shock, but ended up having a fit of violent coughs as his throat was as dry as the Atacama Desert. He lifted one of aching arms to shield his poor eyes from the light until they adjusted.

As his vision slowly came into focus, he noticed a couple details about where he was. He was on what looked like hospital bed in a large, stone, windowless room with one door. The bright light was just the light above his bed Next to his bed was a small table with piece of paper. He reached for the paper, and as he did he noticed his blue hoodie and black jeans still looked in pretty good condition.

He took a look at the paper and read:

_Takato, you've been in a comma for almost 3 days. You are in the HQ of the Resistance fighting force. You will briefed all about us once you have fully recovered. Your friends and Guilmon are safe, but they are extremely worried and will be delighted to know you are awake. I'll be seeing you soon._

Takato looked all over the paper but it was completely devoid of a signature. After giving up on the search for a signature, Takato began to process what he had read. He breathed a silent sigh of relief. Guilmon and the others were safe!

But as his momentary wave of relief subsided, he began to wonder on what all of the other meant. What is this Resistance? And why weren't the others allowed to see him? And he had been knocked out for 3 days?

He swung his legs over the edge of bed just as the room's only door opened. His tired, bloody, and dust-covered face was filled by an ear-to-ear grin as Guilmon entered the room, followed by the rest of the gang.

"TAKATO!" Guilmon screamed as he charged at Takato and tackled him into a bone-crushing hug. He coughed as the red dinosaur crunched every ounce of air out of him. "Oh Takato," he said, head still buried in his shoulder. Takato couldn't help but think in the back of his mind, _Well that paper was remarkably pointless._

"Gui-lmon!" He stuttered as his face started to turn bluebell blue.

"Oh, sorry." Guilmon replied as he saw the color of Takato's face. He loosened his death grip and looked into Takato's face with that 'Guilmon grin.' "We've been really worried Takato!" He then looked over his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Rika even cried a little bit. She punched Ryo in face when he made fun of her for it." Takato laughed. _Yep, _he thought_. That's Rika. Punching Ryo __**in the face **__for a change._

And speaking of a certain red-haired girl…

Rika slowly walked up to Takato. She was still the beautiful girl he knew, but she looked like she hadn't slept for weeks and had cried a lot more then Guilmon mentioned. He held out his arms in a gesture suggesting a hug. Instead, she first punched him in the arm causing Takato to yelp in pain, before she squeezed him a hug so tight that it made Guilmon's hug look light and quick.

She could feel Takato choking, but for some reason she didn't really care. _He deserves it, _she thought, still squeezing him like a boa constrictor, _that stupid gogglehead just poofed on us! That idiot made cry for god's sake! You don't do that shit without a bit of punishment!_

But after close to a minute, she could he feel his lack of oxygen starting to affect him badly, and reluctantly, she loosened her chokehold around his torso. "You, stupid, idiotic, GOGGLEHEAD!" She yelled. "I've been so worried! We've all been! Don't you ever do that to me and the others again! I haven't been able to sleep since you went unconscious!" She screamed as Takato's theory was proven.

He could feel her silent tears staining his hoodie as she continued to hug him. He just held her close, every once and a while giving her a pat on the back. He lightly kissed the top of her crimson head, causing her face to turn that same color as she slowly backed away.

And on the way out, she added a hard punch in the stomach making him double up and stumble.

After he regained his balance, Takato turned his attention to Henry, with Terriermon sitting on his head. Henry put a hand on his shoulder and said, "It's sure great to see you awake dude. Even Terriermon missed you."

The little rabbit digimon frowned. "Hey," he began in a defensive tone. "I did not!" Henry raised an eyebrow. Terriermon sighed and dropped his head in embarrassment. "Ok fine. I missed you too. But at least I didn't cry about it." He smirked over at Rika, who returned his look with her classic death glare.

Terriermon was the only one of them who could stare into Rika's death glare without cowering in fear. He could stare into her amethyst eyes while she wore that expression without an ounce of fear in his eyes.

Henry reached up and sharply poked Terriermon and said, "That was very rude Terriermon. You know me and my manner rules." Terriermon groaned.

Slowly, every member of the team came forward to "welcome back" Takato. Kazu and Kenta gave him lots of "friendly" punches to welcome him back. As Ryo came forward, Takato noticed the rather large black eye he had.

"Yeah," Ryo said, knowing what Takato was staring at. "That red-headed devil over there really roughed me up!"

Rika smirked. "There's plenty more where that came from Mr. Perfect." She whispered under her breath. Takato was the only one who heard and smiled.

Jeri and Calumon looked like they would blow up from too much happiness as they came forward. Calumon grabbed onto Takato's face and hugged it as tight as he could with his tiny arms, laughing the whole time. "Seeing you up again is worth at least a billion cream puffs Takato!" He cried in his adorable little voice.

Jeri looked like she would squeeze Takato in yet another crushing hug before Takato held out a hand stopping her. "Please," he said in amused tone of voice. "Go easy on me. Rika probably cracked my ribs. I don't think they could handle you too."

Jeri laughed. "Well, good to see you're still the same Takato." She said before quickly giving him a light hug and backing away.

"Takato, it's been awhile." Kazu and Kenta backed away from Takato's bedside allowing a familiar face to step forward.

Takato gasped as his jaw hit the floor. "Yamaki!"

Yamaki chuckled, still flicking his lighter. "Hey kid. It's been awhile." He stepped closer, and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're a lot taller too."

Takato didn't answer as his jaw stayed on the floor. _How is this possible! _He thought as he tried put his jaw back to its normal place._ Yamaki and Hypnos were arrested! So how is he here! _

"Yamaki! How, how are you, well here!" He asked, stuttering.

Yamaki laughed. "Kid, I'll tell you the short version. Hypnos was going to be raided, the others and I packed up, and came here."

Takato shook his head. "What is here? Resistance HQ? What do you do here?" He was starting to ramble, and Yamaki held up a hand.

"Takato, just follow me. I'll show you what I can, and my colleagues can tell you the rest. We need you up to date before our plan can be put into action." Takato opened his mouth to ask what this plan was, but Yamaki cut in, "My colleagues-will-explain-everything!"

Takato nodded and made to follow Yamaki out the door. Rika and Henry grabbed his arms and helped him out of the room. Takato gasped.

The room outside was enourmous. In fact it was really a room, but more a hangar. In the hangar, jets, helicopters, tanks, even some ships and attack boats in dry docks, all surrounded him on multiple floors. The noise in the place was immense as soldiers fired guns at ranges all around, and the sound of vehicles being repaired rang through the air

Yamaki grinned at Takato's stunned expression. He then handed out pairs of headphones it everyone. As soon as he snapped then onto his head, all the bustle and bangs of the room where shut out.

Yamaki's voice suddenly came through the headphones, causing Takato to jump and fall on top of Ryo, just barely avoiding Rika. He had seen his destination, and wildly swung his arms around to avoid her.

Kazu and Kenta rushed in to help Ryo, leaving Takato to pick himself off the metal floor. He stole a quick glance at Rika who was rolling her eyes with annoyed look on her face.

Yamaki's voice rang through his headphones again. "Anyway, Takato, welcome to the Colosseum. We call it that for the fact that it is so large. Here, we store vehicles, weapons, and ranges. The actual launching areas and test chambers are located in other areas."

When Takato opened his mouth, Yamaki cut in again, "I'm showing you around, not answering questions. That's these guys' job." He then turned around and continued walking.

Takato turned to his frinds and gave a confused expression. Rika rolled her eyes again said in an agitated voice, "Well, follow him stupid! Like he said, these guys will fill you in later. The guy's on a really tight schedule."

Takato slowly nodded. He understood that Yamaki didn't have much time, but he just woke up from a three day coma in some sort of military base, and he wanted his questions answered.

Yamaki lead the tamers to line of people, all of them facing Yamaki. All of them were in very different looking military suits. There was about eight of them. Yamaki put a hand on a tall, brown haired guy. In fact all of them looked to be in there mid twenties.

The brown-headed guy stepped forward. He was a digital camo combat suit with a large revolver in the holster. "Hi guys," He said in a cheery voice. "I'm Alex, and I'll be your combat vehicle instructor to make sure you don't blow up our limited amount of expensive and advanced technology." He paused for a second and then added, "Damn, that was a mouthful."

A guy a little shorter, but a lot broader, and with shoulder length blonde hair came forward. He had chains of bullets wrapped over his combat suit like Rambo. "Hi. I'm Chris and I'll be teachin' you to handle heavy weapons." Kazu and Kenta ooh'd and ah'd before looking at each other with a crazy grin on their faces.

A shorter guy, about as tall as Jeri stepped up. "I'm Sean, and I will be you paratroop instructor and medical officer."

An even shorter girl stepped forward with a crazy grin on her face. "Wow! I'm going be teaching the tamers! I'm Emiko, and I'll be teaching you guys how to handle basic weaponry and combat skills."

Another guy stepped up with a small grin on his face. "Well guys, I'm Shawn but I go by Kennedy, and I'm your infiltration instructor." He had a calm demeanor that reminded everyone of a certain tamer: Henry.

Finally a taller and much older man, maybe in his early forties, walked up. He wore a long, camouflage cloak with the deep hood over his head. In his hands, he held a large sniper rifle. He spoke in a quiet voice, but you could still make out his Irish accent. "Hello. I'm Harold, but I go by Halt. I'll be teaching all of you youngsters how to hit a target a range, or just sneak by the little bastard."

After all the instructor's had said their part, Yamaki came forward. "Well kids, those are your teachers for the combat skills you are required to learn. You start your classes at 8:00 am, and finish at 3:30. After that you may do as you please on the base grounds. You'll start classes tomorrow."

And with that, Yamaki and the instructors all walked away.

Takato sighed and turned around to face his fellow tamers. "Can I talk to you guys now? Is there anywhere here that's a little quitter?"

Henry said into his mouthpiece, "Yeah, there is. Yamaki gave us this enormous complex thing. Sorta like a dorm with a few more rooms."

Takato nodded. "Alright, let's head there." Henry pointed towards a lift indicating to go that way. As Takato walked towards the lift, and while on the lift going up, he realized just how enormous the Colosseum was. It was hallow, but taller than a skyscraper, so how was it never found?

He came back to reality as the lift lurched to a stop. Henry the led him around hallways, corridors, down ad up staircases, and up ladders for about twenty minutes before stopping at large door. Henry pulled out his digivice, and held it up to what looked like a small stretch of blank black wall. He held it there for over thirty seconds straight.

"Uh Henry," Takato said nervously. He could always tell when Henry was trying to focus. "I think you might be-oh Jesus!" He jumped as the bit of wall shot out eight lasers, each connecting to one of the digivices.

An electronic voice rang through the hallway saying, "Scan complete. Subjects: Wong, Henry, Matsuki, Takato, Nonaka, Rika, Akiyama, Ryo, Katou, Jeri, Wong, Suzie, Shioda, Kazu, Kitagawa, Kenta. Access granted."

The huge metal doors released a loud hissing noise, and a cloud of steam spilled out, engulfing the already shocked Takato.

As the mist cleared, Takato's jaw dropped as he saw the complex before him. It looked like the living room of Bill Gates in the year 3000. It had leather couches, reclining chairs, a full kitchen, and shelves made of what had to be obsidian or something. It had crazy high tech TV's and computers built into the furniture everywhere.

The room was circular, with rooms sprouting off in every direction. Henry pointed to the room straight ahead and told Takato, "That's Rika, Jeri, and Suzie's," he pointed to the room to the right of it, "that's ours," he pointed the one to left of Rika and Jeri's, "that's Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo's, and all the digimon sleep in their partners respective rooms."

Takato nodded, and started to walk towards his and Henry's room, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Rika a small package. "Yamaki said to give you these," she said handing it to him. "You're not our gogglehead without goggles are you now?"

Takato slowly unwrapped the package only to find a very familiar article of his usual attire: his goggles, now bullet hole gone, and completely fixed. Takato's signature, childish grin exploded upon his face. He pulled them onto his head in no time.

"Ah, that's so better." He said, causing Kazu to snicker.

Rika couldn't help but smile, and laugh internally. Seeing Gogglehead look like a kid getting the biggest gift on the planet for Christmas was just priceless. "Yeah, they're now goggles on drugs. They got upgraded to have bullet proof lenses."

She actually laughed out loud seeing Takato facial expression to that comment. He yelled out with a crazed voice, "Holy cow, that's so cool! That's like action movie awesomeness!"

Henry laughed, grabbed him by the shoulder, and dragged him into their room. "Alright dude, once you get settled in, I've got a little surprise from Yamaki that he saved from the camper." Henry was actually afraid that if Takato got any more cool news, his head might explode, but he was going to give him the stuff anyway.

Takato threw all of his clothes into some drawers and all his toiletries into their bathroom in about 30 seconds. Henry, Terriermon and Guilmon (both of whom had just walked in) all fell on the floor laughing at Takato's expression. He looked exactly like a dog waiting for his master to throw him a toy.

Through fits of laughter, Terrieromon said, "Fetch Takatomon!" Takato looked confused for a second, and then realized what he had been doing. Then he too joined in the laughter.

As Henry pulled himself together, he grabbed a long, thin(ish) package. It was oddly shaped, but to Takato's eye it was a little familiar…..

"No way!" Takato stated. "No way! There is no way Yamaki saved this."

"Well he did," Henry said with a slight grin. "He also saved my keyboard, Kazu's guitar, and Kenta's drum set. My keyboard was pretty busted, but his engineers fixed it in about five minutes."

Takato tore off the paper in on swipe to find his pride and joy from school: his electric guitar. It was blood red, with a white Hazard symbol on in.

During school, Takato, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, and occasionally Ryo would play at parties and stuff. That was part of the reason they now knew what it was like to be Ryo.

It brought back a sense of nostalgia for Takato. Playing his guitar while singing until his voice snapped or his throat too sore.

Right then, Ryo poked his head through the door. "Takato, Henry, you guys get out here! That Alex guy is here." Ryo stated with a crazy look on his handsome face.

Takato looked over at Henry, who looked just as confused as he did. Henry shrugged and got up, and followed Ryo out the door. Takato sighed, and followed suit.

In the living room, all the others were sitting on couches all facing the newcomer: Alex. He was standing in his combat suit, his revolver, and a "Takato-like" grin.

When he saw Takato and Henry approaching he said, sounding sorta like he trying not to laugh, "Well, well Takato! You're up and about." Takato got the feeling he was beating around the bush.

"Sir, what do want?" He asked, sounding a little harsher than intended.

Alex however took it in his stride and continued, "Well, I was sent by Yamaki to come answer any questions and or concerns you may have. Though I will say before we start that I cannot give you _all _the answers you probably will want per say."

Takato sat down in a chair and thought about some of the stuff he wanted to ask. There seemed to be endless amounts of basic crap he needed to know, but didn't, leaving him confused on where to begin.

"How about what is this 'Resistance' exactly and how do you hide this place?"

Alex chuckled at this. "Well, this place was actually a privately funded and owned place. He believed in our cause, and gave us this place. For security reasons, I couldn't tell you his name even if I knew it." He paused looking for a reaction from Takato, but all he got was a blank stare.

"And as to how we hide this place well, I'm not sure I even if I did, I'm sure I couldn't tell you. As to what the Resistance is, well, it was formed on the idea that you guys, the Tamers, _and _their digimon partners could be reasoned with. That you could aid us in this war against this evil. After all, I'm sure you probably know more about digimon then 90% of the people here."

Takato shook his head. "Well, how did you get _all _of that stuff you had out in the Colosseum! You had tanks and jets and helicopters and endless amounts of guns! And I swear I saw a few attack bots in mini dry docks out there! Did you make that stuff! Buy it somehow!"

Alex laughed. He admired the kid's positive spin on things. But he was being very naïve. The real truth was a bit more "un-honorable." "Hate to break it to yuh kid, but most off that was slowly stolen. It went unnoticed as we mostly EMP-ed an area, and jumped the crew of the vehicles. Their disappearances are mostly put down to digimon attacks."

Takato nodded. He had to admit, it sorta made sense.

_Sorta_

"But, why did you have to steal it? Why couldn't you just, I don't know, build another one or somethin'? It sure looks like you have plenty of resources."

Alex laughed. "If we went around _building _brand spankin' new F-22's or M1 Abrahams tanks, then kid we'd be broke ass poor in a couple weeks. The government has no _good_ use for them. So we take 'em."

Takato still sat, confused. "But, you guys _kill _other human beings! They aren't the enemy that digimon armada is!"

Alex cut in before Takato could continue, only this time with a voice full of venom and anger. "Kid, I know who _the real enemy _is! I've been here for almost a year now doing what my superiors say, and thanks to our efforts, we've actually stopped your city from getting completely wiped off face of the earth more than one time. And sometimes, to save lives, you gotta kill some too, and leave the rest. The real world isn't just good and bad people. And in this fight, the government thinks you need to die to protect the people, but we believe you should live because you people are the best weapon available at this moment. So we're tryin' to stop _them _from killing _you_. So you gonna complain about that!"

Takato just sat, stunned at Alex's outburst. Alex took a few deep breaths, and continued, but his voice had returned to its usual tone, just a little softer.

"Sorry about that." He said in an apologetic tone. "Its just, I won't lie in sayin' findin' you was a tough and bloody business. A lot of people died trying to keep the government off your backs until we could extract you. And now, it's time for you to do your part."

Takato was shocked at this news

"Ok, now, what do you want us to do?" At this, Alex grinned and shook a joking finger at Takato.

"Now, ain't that the question. The short version is we need the firepower of you and your digimon. Yamaki has told us about the kind of power you guys posses when you bio-merge. So, we looked around for you. We could tell you guys were hiding pretty damn well from the government because we couldn't find you for months. But when that battle went down a few days ago, damn. Our radars and tracking satellites lit you guys up like a Christmas tree."

He paused for a second and then continued, "And now we have you, all of you are gonna have to go through some training with me and the others. You'll have Emiko in the morning, then me, then Chris, then Kennedy, then Halt, and then Sean. After your classes, you are to come back to my room so we can begin our 'secret' class."

Takato raised his eyebrow. He looked around, and saw he wasn't the only one.

"What do these classes entail?" He asked tentatively. Alex laughed at Takato's tentative voice.

"Kid, all of you are pretty much masters at this already. The 'class' is basically you will digivolve your partners and bio-merge, and we will scan you guys while you fight some dummy targets. We want to learn more about the digivolution process."

Rika snorted at the mention of "target dummies." Alex turned around to face her smirking face, raising his eyebrow as he took in her confident expression.

"Oh, believe me Miss Cocky, these 'dummies' are actually the digital make-up of destroyed digimon. Basically, we collect the data that the digimon dissolve into when the government kills them off. And remember, these digimon came to this world with the intention of killing you all."

He paused, letting his info sink in.

He then stood up, brushed off his pants, and stated, "Well, I'll see you all tomorrow. Lot's to see and do."

And with that, he walked out, leaving Takato possibly more confused then when he woke up earlier.

* * *

Away in a darkened room, the faces off 3 men were illuminated by the light of the image on their table. The sat in silence, until one of them spoke in a soft, and deep voice.

"So, how much time do we have?"

One of the other men around the table was the sniper extraordinaire at the base: Halt.

"Not much. They must train quickly. The other instructors and I will try our hardest but you must understand sir, these are merely teenagers. And we have about a week and half to teach them stuff it normally takes nine months to teach."

The final man around the table, who had barely uttered a word during the whole conversation, spoke at last. "We understand the difficulties Halt, but you must remember who they are. They are not just teenagers. They are the Tamers. I've seen them charge into the fray against a foe that this country's entire fighting force couldn't even tickle with hundreds of two thousand pound JDAM bombs. And not only that, but they actually killed that damn blob. And they were twelve at the time!"

Halt quickly retorted, "Yes Yamaki, we know you've been workin' with 'em for a while and that you've seen what they can do. But the D-Reaper incident was in on area: Shinjuku. This is a worldwide problem we're dealing with. An' most of what we discovered as far as what _thing _could be causing this is mostly just scarps of evidence and quesstimating."

"Yes Halt, that is correct. But in the spectrum of things, that handful of 'teenagers' are probably more effective against this enemy then all the armies of the world combined. We may have developed weapons to effect and kill digimon easier, but no anti-digimon weapon we can make will ever come close to the power those kids possess when they bio-merge." Yamki stopped his rant and took a deep breath. After a second, he turned his attention to the first man.

"Sir, I believe we should prepping those kids for action immediately. Halt is right and that we are on a tight schedule. If we want the plan with the Tyrael to go as planned, then we will need them trained up in everything. They are already good at digimon fighting, but for obvious reasons, taking a digimon into a military compound where they sometimes have digimon scanners would be risky. So we need them to be good with guns and some of our combat vehicles in the case of emergency."

The man's head was still largely in darkness, but as he moved his chair forward, it revealed that his face had a large slash mark across his face.

"Very well. I shall work on Project Excalibur and Project X while you two get to work. Dismissed."

Yamaki and Halt stood up, bowed respectfully, and walked briskly out of the room.

The man swung his chair around and he re-booted up his computer. He pressed a few buttons on his keyboard and two pictures popped upon the monitor.

The first looked like a blue card, only it was all gold. Behind the small icon in the center of the card were two crossed swords.

The second was a ball of red energy, crackling with electricity. The electricity however, always made the same formation as it sparked: an X.

The man looked upon his work. In the dark, empty room, he muttered to himself, "God help those kids. And god, let this work."

* * *

So yeah. Chapter 4 done! And I'm sorry about the wait this time, and since my school year just ended, I'll defiantly crank out chapters faster! And to all you who have reviewed, followed, or favorited this story so far, thank you. It's really cool to watch your first fic gain in views and stuff like this! So R&R, and until next time, I'm OmnimonAllDelete, signing off for now!


End file.
